Monsters Can Love Too (ReaderX SebastianX ClaudeX UndertakerX Grell)
by Kida Tatsuhime
Summary: What happens when black butler character somehow transport into our world? What happends when they all fall for the same girl (Y/N). Reader x Sebastian x Claude x Undertaker x Grell
1. OMG! BLACK BUTLER!

( Y/N's ) POV

"Man! I wish that I could meet Sebastian, Claude, Grell, and the Undertaker, or any of the black butler characters really! I would just die!" You sighed.

You were currently watching the all night black butler marathon. Black butler is your favorite anime ever. You loved all the characters ,but your top four favorites were Sebastian, Claude, Grell, and the Undertaker. You have always wished that somehow you could meet them. Sadly in your heart you know that could never be

since they were fictional characters.

It was getting pretty late so you decided to go to sleep. You turned off your tv and snuggled under the covers as you fell into a deep sleep.

~Time skip~

Today was like any other day... BORING! Your parents are pretty much never home because of 'business' so you are alone all the time. 'Urggggg this sucks none of my friends will pick up the phone so I have no one to talk to! BORING!' You shouted in your mind.

Suddenly the whole room was engulfed by a blinding white light. You lifted your hand shielding your ( e/c ) eyes. 'Is this the end for me? But I still have things I want to do! Like ride on a unicorn named Charlie!' You cried.

The light soon started to fade slowly. You uncovered your eyes once you thought the light had fully faded away. Scanning the room with your eyes you looked for the source of the mysterious light. You looked down to the floor and gasped. You did not find the source of the light but you did find four very familiar beings, unconscious on your living room floor.

"Oh my glob... I have to be dreaming...," you said in awe.

You could not believe what you were seeing. Four of your absolute favorite black butler character of all time were unconscious on your living room floor. From what you could see these characters were Sebastian, Claude, Undertaker, and the flamboyant Grell.

Slowly you crept to Sebastian's unconscious body. You crouched over his body. Slowly you moved your hand towards his face.

"Boop." You said as you poked his nose.

"Whelp now I know I'm not dreaming or crazy!" You said mainly to yourself.

'Hummm I wonder if I should let them sleep.. Or wake them up... NAP TIME IS OVER!'

You started to shake Sebastian's body rapidly trying to wake the crow demon. Suddenly a white gloved hand forcefully grabbed your hand. You looked down at the crow demon who was now wake. Sebastian picked himself up off of the floor and now towered above you.

" Who are you? And where is my young master!" Sebastian shouted still holding your wrists in a death hold.

"Um... I-" you were cut off by another voice.

"What are you dong Michaelis?" You glanced over Sebastian's shoulder to reveal the new voice was Claude.

" Yes what are you doing to that lovely maiden Mr. Butler." The now wake Undertaker chimed in.

" I am trying to find out where we are." Sebastian answered.

"If you all give me a chance I can explain you idiot!" You snapped.

Sebastian let go of your wrists and everyone in the room stared at you. Except of Grell who was sleeping like a log. A hot log that is 0_0.. Crap get your mind together (Y/N ) ...

"Ok everyone sit on the couch and I will explain everything shortly... Once everyone is awake." You said glancing toward Grell.

You walked over to Grell and thought of a way to wake him up.

"GRELL WAKE UP! SEBASTIAN SAYS HE WANTS TO MARRY YOU!" You shouted earning a tick mark from a not so happy Sebastain.

"BASSY~~~!" Grell shouted springing up from his spot in the floor... Well now he is awake.

Grell looked around the room until his eyes landed on you.

"Oh what a dirty trick! Anyway where am I? And how did you know my name?!" Grell said.

"I will explain once you sit down on the couch with the others." You said pointing at a couch full of black butler characters.

After Grell took a seat next to Sebastian you started your story.

" Hello my name is ( Y/N ) and welcome to my home... Sooo I was just sitting in the couch you all are sitting in now. Suddenly a weird light flashed and I was like .. OMG ALIENS ATE CMING TO SUCH MY BRAIN OUT! But then I saw you weirdoes." You explained leaving out the part about turn being from an anime. It was too much to explain.. And you were too lazy to do so.

"All I remember is I was about to serve tea to my master." Sebastain said.

"Me as well." Claude chinned in again.

"I was looking for my one true love Bassy~~" Grell said hugging Sebastian's arm.

"And I was making coffins." The Undertaker said.

"But that still doesn't explain how you know my name?" Grell added.

"... Um... Name tag?" You lied trying to have to get on THAT subject..

"He is not wearing a name tag." Claude said with no emotion.

With a sigh you hung your head in defeat. For the next hour you 'tried' to explain to them that in this world they were not real. Instead they were super hot anime characters. Leaving out the super hot part since that would just be awkward. Once you were done explaining you looked at the four awaiting for one of them to break the silence.

"So we are characters of a what you call an... Anime?" The Undertaker asked.

" And we are stuck here until we figure out how to get home?" Claude added.

"Yes and yes. Thankfully my parents are always on business trips so it will only be us four. One of you can sleep in the recliner, two can sleep on either of the couches, and one can take the spare bed in the other room." You said.

This was going to be a LONG day.

~Time skip~

(Y/N's) POV

It has been a long day of preparing the house for you new guests. It was late so you bid them all good night and went off to bed. What you didn't know was that a large black spider on the window seal. Watched you as you slowly fell asleep.

Sebastian's POV-

Lady (Y/N) is quite an interesting human. Not to mention very lovely and kind. Her (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes go very well together. Even though she knows that both Claude and me are demons. Which is quite strange, I would have thought that she would cower in fear begging for her life to be spared.. Quite an interesting human in deed.

Claude's POV-

I watched lady (Y/N) as she slept. Her soul is so tempting that I could taste it. It was sweet yet bitter and so very pure. Such a rare soul to behold. Even better than Ciel Phantomhive's soul.

Undertakers POV-

The girl who took us in is quite nice...(Y/N) I think her name was.. Hehehe... she is quite silly too. The way she does things is very cute and funny. My stay in this works will be quite interesting..

Grell POV-

I'm so happy that I'm stuck in another world with my Bassy~. It's soooooo romantic! I'm glad that the (Y/N) girl took us in~ she is sooo very sweet. Cute is very cute as well~ she would look so beautiful in red~.

Hey guys~~~~

As usual the first chapter might be boring but the promise that it will be better i. The next chapter. I just had to introduce the story and crap.

Comment, Fav, Follow? Please?


	2. What Have You Gotten Yourself Into?

Your POV-

" Miss (Y/N) it's time to wake up." You heard someone say as you heard the curtains open.

"Mom... Five more minutes..." You said shielding your eye from the light with your pillow.

"I'm am not you mother my lady. Now wake up and drink this morning's tea."

You slowly opened your eyes to see Sebastian right beside your bed pouring hot tea into a cup. You blushed realizing that I just called Sebastian my mom... Awkward...

"So.. It was not a dream... You and the others really came.." You said

"I'm afraid so. Any-who here is your morning tea malady. Today's tea is Earl Gray I hope it's to your liking." Sebastian said handing you a cup of tea.

You took a sip of the tea and instantly fell into heaven."Thank you Sebastian this is the best tea I have ever tasted." You smiled. 'Where did he get earl gray tea?!' You thought.

"Lady (Y/N), I have brought you a change of clothes for the day." You heard Claude say as he entered the room.

As soon as Claude saw Sebastian they both gave each other sour looks. 'Jeass it's going to be a pain trying to her those two to get along... Man I got my work cut out for me..' You signed putting the cup of yea on your night stand.

"Thank you very much Claude. You two are just sweet hearts aren't you? It was really nice if you two to do these things for me. I mean you two are suppose to be the guests so I should be the one serving you." You said .

You looked to the two butlers who were in shock and both blushing. You guessed because NO one ever thanked then got the things they do and offer to serve them..I mean who would LITERALLY tell two demons that you would serve them willingly... Well apparently you...

'Wait do I see a blush from Claude? Claude is suppose to have no emotion!You thought looking at Claude...kind of wierded out...but it was cute too...

" That is very kind of you Miss (Y/N) , but we are simply just servants." Sebastian bowed.

"We shall leave you to get dressed... Unless you would like help dressing." Claude said. You could see he was smirking inside... Pedo!

"NOOO!" You yelled by accident.

"Umm.. I mean no thank you Claude I came manage on my own."

"As you wish." Claude said as both Sebastian and him left.

Once the two demon butlers were gone up picked up the close that Claude had picked out for you... He even picked out a bra and underwear for you... O_o...

'Omg! Claude knows my bra size now!' You blushed.

Sebastian POV

I glared at Faustus as we strode to the kitchen. Stupid spider... Once in the kitchen I went to the sink to start washing the dishes as Claude cleaned the counters. It was very simple to learn how to use these futuristic utilities. If I could not do such a simple task what kind of butler would I be.

Not to long after we left (Y/N) room ,both Claude and I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I turned to see (Y/N) in the entrance of the kitchen. Might I say she looked marvelous. So elegant with so much grace. Quite a sight to behold.

Claude POV-

When (Y/N) walked in for some reason I felt my heart skip a beat. She is so very lovely. I use to think shorts were only for male but I was wrong. Short look WAY better on girls... So very well...

Lady (Y/N) is quite a sight to behold. This just makes me want her soul even more. She shall soon be trapped in my web like the butterfly she is...

(Y/N) POV-

I walked into the kitchen to receive stares from both Sebastian and Claude. It was getting awkward so you decided to break the silence.

"Um... Where is Grell and Undertaker?" You asked since you haven't seen them this morning.

" I'm sorry miss (Y/N) but I have absolutely no clue." Claude said.

"Oh.. Ok... Thanks anyway." You said.

You exited the kitchen to look of the two reapers. Then you heard familiar voices in the living room. You walk into the living room to see the Undertaker and Grell both sitting in the couch chatting away.

"Why hello (Y/N)~" Grell grinned turning his attention towards you.

"Yes hello madam." Undertaker added.

"Hey guys I hope you both slept well." You smiled warmly.

"Oh very well my lady." Undertaker said.

You grinned and walked over to the couch where the two grim reapers currently occupied. Looking around the couch you found the TV remote and turned it on. Both Undertaker and Grell jumped in their spots when the tv came on showing the news channel.

"What the crap is that!" Grell yelled clinging to your arm like a scared little kid.

"It's a TV silly." You giggled.

"Is it magic?!" Grell asked.

"No it's technology. TV is where you watch stuff on called shows. Show are sorta like moving pictures in color.." You tried to explain.

"I must say miss (Y/N) your world is quite extraordinary." The Undertaker said.

You smiled warmly at the Undertaker and then went back to watching the news. After about twenty minutes of watching the news you turned and noticed that somehow Sebastian and Claude were there too.

"Um (Y/N)? Do you think I could try out that magic stick thingy." Grell asked pointing to the remote.

"Of course Grell. All you have to do is press this button to look at what is on." You showed him the buttons to work it and handed him the remote.

Grell happily took the tempt from my hands and started pressing buttons. Soon he found a channel and clicked to watch it. However... The show Grell decided to watch was REALLY bad.

"OMG MY INNOCENT EYES!" You screamed covering your eye from the horrible image.

"Oh this seem good~" Grell said as his nose started to bleed.

Grell POV

I think I like this so called TV~. Hehehehe! I turned to (Y/N) and the look on (Y/N's) face is absolutely adorable~. She quickly covered her eyes yelling something about innocents but I was not listening. I was only paying attention to her adorable blushing face.

"HAHAHAHA! This TV is very interesting (Y/N)! Hehehe!" The undertaker burst into laughter.

This made (Y/N) blush an even deeper red. Oh she look absolutely gorgeous in red~.

"Grell I think you should change the channel for lady (Y/N's) sake. She seem to be a innocent when it come to these 'things'..." Bassy said.

"Awwww but Bassy~~"

"Now Grell." Sebastian cut me off.

"Fine! Jeas your no fun Bassy.." I whined.

Suddenly before I could change the channel the magic stick was snatched out of my hands. To my surprise it was Claude.

"I think I should take over. You might change it to something inappropriate again." He said.

I crossed my arms and looked the other way. Who does that butler think he is. (Y/N) put me in charge of the magic stick not him! Speaking of (Y/N) she still had her (E/C) eyes closed. She had her head buried in the Undertakers shoulder still blabbing on about her 'innocent ' eye, while the Undertaker was laughing his butt off at her rambling.

Such an adorable girl~

Undertakers POV-

I laughed at little (Y/N's) rambling. She is such a funny girl! Hehehe~. Soon Claude took the remote from Grell and change the channel from that naughty show.

"Can I look now?" (Y/N) shyly asked. So cute~

"Yes you can miss (Y/N)." I told her.

She picked her head up from my shoulder with her face as red as a rose. Hehehehehe... I was kind of disappointed that her head wasn't on my shoulder any more... I wonder why?

Your POV-

Claude had chafed the channel to a spider documentary. Of course the spider demon forces us to watch a documentary about spider.. =_='. You have your work cut out for you... Two demons, two reapers, and one (Y/N) under one roof... This will be fun..

What have you gotten yourself into?


	3. School Days

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Your eyes shot open and your face turned to the stupid alarm clock on the night stand. You slammed your fist against the button on the clock silencing it. Today you had to go to school and leave your four house guests at home...crap...

"MISS (Y/N)! ARE YOU ALRIGHT." You heard Sebastian yell.

Suddenly Sebastian, Claude, Grell, and the Undertaker burst into your room. They all looked like they had seen a ghost.

"Um... Hey guys?" You said very confused.

"(Y/N) are you alright! We all heard this dreadful noise coming from in here! If anything hurt you it will meet a terrible fate!" Grell said turning on his chainsaw that was ready for battle. 'Wait where did he get his chainsaw from!?'

Suddenly your alarm clock got off again. Everyone turned to the blasted thing.

"There is the monster! I shall kill it for (Y/N)!" Grell yelled lunging at your clock.

Using his chainsaw, Grell chopped your poor clock in half. You stood their very awkwardly. '

"That sound you heard was only my alarm clock. My poor alarm clock."You said gesturing towards your now broken clock.

"An alarm clock?" Claude questioned.

"Um... Let's see... A alarm clock is sort of like a electronic clock that wakes you up at a time you want it to." You tried to explain.

" But why in the world would you be getting up this early my lady?" The Undertaker asked.

"Oh I have to go to school today." You plainly said.

"School? Women do not go to school only men do!" Claude said.

"No in this time women go to school! And do all the stuff boys can do!" You pouted.

"Might I say again (Y/N). Your world is truly remarkable." Undertaker said.

"Ok anyway, I think you should all leave now. I have to get ready for school. On my own." You muttered the last part that was mainly for Claude to hear.

"As you wish." Claude and Sebastian bowed.

Everyone except you exited your room. Honestly you were terrified to leave the black butler characters in your home. What if they catch the house on fire or try to kill each other?!

Kami-sama, help me!

Sebastian POV-

I am really glad that lady (Y/N) was ok I thought something had come to kill her.. Or worse O_O.

I must say though (Y/N)'s world is quite strange. Women going to school is quite strange. The more I think of (Y/N) going to school the more I worry... What if something happens to her? What if someone bullies her and she is to afraid to tell anyone?

All of these questions flood my mind. I must make sure (Y/N) will be alright... But how?

Claude POV

Women going to school! This must be a joke! But it must be true because I know lady (Y/N) would not lie about something of this nature.

If she goes what would happen to her. The world is not safe for a lady. What if done demon tries to take her soul from me! I will not except this her soul is mine, and no one shall have it.

Now, how can I make sure my little butterfly will be safe.

Grell POV-

I was pretty sure that the so called alarm clock was a monster! I mean come on it woke me up from my beauty sleep! I hope lady (Y/N) is not mad that I destroyed it... Oh well good ridden to that beastly thing.

'Wait why did it make noise again?' Oh yea right (Y/N) has to go to school. I hope she will be ok... I really don't want anything to hurt her. I must find a way to make shire nothing happens to my little (Y/N). Hmmm.

I got it! IT'S DRESS UP TIME~

Undertaker POV-

Everybody seemed so worked up after (Y/N) told us she had school today. Now that I think about it I am sort of worried. People at school can be mean at time and it is such a dreadful place. I mean when I went to school years ago as a boy before I became a reaper. People would bully me for no reason!

What is the same thing is happens to (Y/N)? If so I must find a way to make extra sure.. But what can I do?! Think undertaker think! You're a flicking grim reaper for peeps sake! I must know done way?

~Time Skip~

Your POV-

You sat in your desk thinking about the guys back home. You hoped everything was going ok. You hope Grell has not burned down the house yet. This was all you could think about.

"Alright class we have four new students today." Your teacher announced to the class

This was no surprise to you. New students come all year around in your school. However when these so called 'new students' walked into the room..

'OMG! Is that Sebastian, Claude, Grell, and the Undertaker?!


	4. Your Little Idiots

Sebastian, Claude, Grell, and the Undertaker were dressed in modern day clothes. Undertaker even had his bangs pulled back showing off his eyes! Ok (Y/N) don't fangirl!, Your question was how did they let them into your school! I mean come on they all look like they are in their twenties and not high scholars..(sorry of you are not in high school but this is to make the story make more sense)

"Excuse me malady but I'm afraid you are confused. Both me and Mr. Faustus are new teachers here. These two are the new students." Sebastian said punting over at Grell and Undertaker.

"Oh I'm sorry! You both looked so young I thought you were students." Your teacher said pretty much flirting with them.

"It is quite fine but don't let it happen again." Claude said glaring at your teacher.

Sebastian scanned the room and stop when his eyes landed on you. A wide smile appeared on his face. 'What is that idiot doing?!' You thought.

"Hello students I am Mr. Michaelis and I am the new English teacher. If any of you had Ms.( Your English teacher's name ) she has unexpectedly retired so I will take over." Sebastian said.

" I am Mr. Faustus and I am the new Biology teacher. Sadly Miss.( Your Biology teacher's name ) she has been relocated to another school." Claude said.

Not only was Sebastian your new English teacher but also Claude is your new Biology teacher. You wondered how they were able to even become teachers?! Your life just turned for either the better or worse...

"Well it was nice for the two of you

to introduce yourselves but I must start my class." Your teacher said.

"It is very understandable Miss." With that both Sebastian and Claude left the room.

"Ok you two how about you introduce yourselves to the class?" You teacher asked Undertaker and Grell.

"Hello everyone~~ My name is Grell! I am a foreign exchange student from England and I'm absolutely thrilled to be here today~" Grell said directing his gaze at you.

"Hello everyone you can all call me Undertaker." Undertaker said.

"Ok you two there are two empty seats next to (Y/N), why don't you both take a seat.

Grell and Undertaker made their way towards you. Sadly Grell say on one side of you while the Undertake say on the other... So basically you are in school sitting next to two grim reaper... Just your lucky day...

"Psst Grell." You whispered.

"Yes (Y/N)~" Grell dramatically said.

"How did you guys get here?! And how did you all get in.. I mean you all look flippin twenty !" You whispered / yelled.

"You see (Y/N) we have our 'ways'~" Grell said emphasizing 'ways' ...

When Grell said that you installs thought of that one seen in black butler season one... The nun seen...

"Haha don't worry (Y/N) we did nothing too dramatic. Telling by the look on your face you were thinking something bad! Haha" the Undertaker chuckled

"Ok... Who's idea was it to come to school with me?!" You asked trying to get off the 'ways' subject.

"Oh that was my idea (Y/N)~~ none of us could stand the thought of you all alone at school so I decided to make everyone play dress up and come here!" Grell said.

... You should have known...

~Time skip to English class~

Apparently Grell and Undertaker had the and classes as you. So basically they were following you around all day long. Right now all three of you were on your way to Sebastian's class. As you walked down the dreaded crowded hallway you tripped on one of the popular girls Jenny's foot.

"Eww get away from me you freaky little weirdo!" She shouted.

"Hey that is not nice!" Undertaker said.

"Yea no one treats (Y/N) that way!" Grell yells.

Jenny looks at the both of them up and down. She seemed to be checking them out or something. Suddenly you felt a hand on your should.

"What is going on here?" You heard Sebastian say behind you.

"U-um nothing Mr. Michaelis." Jenny said blushing at Sebastian.

Jenny put a hand on her hip and flipped her hair. This was obvious to you that she was flirting with Sebastian. I mean come on he is FRICKIN hot.

Sebastian seemed to catch on to her action and his grip on your shoulder tightened. You stiffened under his grip as Jenny looked at the both of you.

"Miss Jenny please go to class now. And (Y/N) I believe you were heading to my class. I shall escort you there malady." Sebastian bowed a little and offered his arm.

"What about me and Undertaker bassy?" Grell said behind you.

" I think the both of you can handle yourself." Sebastian glared at Grell.

Sebastian linked his arm with yours and started towards his class room. Grell scoffed at Sebastian's action while the Undertaker did not look too happy.

' Why was Sebastian so rude to them?' You thought.

"Sebastian I have a question.." You said breaking the silence between you.

"I would love to answer your question but it seems like we are here." Sebastian said stopping at his classroom door.

You kept your mouth shut as you walked into the classroom. You noticed everyone in the room was staring at you since both Sebastian and your arm was interlinked. Sebastian lead you to a seat near his desk and told you to sit.

"Alright class I am Mr. Michaels your new English teacher. Now shall we get started?" He asked the class.

As Sebastian began to teach you scanned the room for Grell and Undertaker. Soon your eyes landed on the red haired reaper and the gray haired reaper. They were seated on the other side of the room which was pretty far from you.

"(Y/N) I want to see you after class is that clear?" Sebastian said.

'Crap what does he want now. Why does life just hate me!'You thought..

But after all, they are your little idiots.


	5. School is Weird

Class passed by very quickly and was soon over. You watched as everyone left the room leaving you and Sebastian alone. You were still wondering what he wanted with you.

"(Y/N) I just want to say sorry for sneaking into your school to basically spy on you. You must understand that we were worried about your well being." Sebastian said moving closer to you.

"And I thank you guys for that, but

I can handle myself." You said trying not to hurt his feelings.

Sebastian smirked at you. He started to move closer and closer towards you. Soon he was right in front of you. His face inches closer to yours. Sebastian's lips were only centimeters away from yours.

"However miss (Y/N) the world is a mysterious place. Anything could happen." You felt his hot breath brush your face causing you to blush.

Right before his lips touched yours he pulled away quickly. He stood up straight and walked over to his desk.

"It seems to be lunch time miss (Y/N). I do not want you to stave so you may go now." Sebastian said.

You sat there for a few seconds trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Did you hear me (Y/N)? I said you were free to go." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

Sebastian's voice tore you from your thoughts. You collected your things and swiftly walked out of the room. Your face was still flustered from yours and Sebastian's 'moment'.

You silently walked to the lunch room. 'Omg.. Sebastian.. Was about to... Kiss me! Wtf !' You entered the lunchroom and looked everywhere for Grell and Undertaker.

"(Y/N)~~~~ There you are!" You turned to see both Grell and Undertaker at the end of the lunch line.

You walked up to them and smiled.

"Hey guys thank for waiting on me." You said.

"It's our pleasure malady." Undertaker said.

"What did Bassy want?" Grell asked.

"Oh.. Nothing just saying sorry for of coming to my school without my consent." You said.

You all walked through the lunch time without another word. Today they were serving pizza with a side of vegetables. The food in the lunchroom was tolerable and you mentally jack slapped yourself for not making you own lunch. Once you all got your food you scanned the room for a place to sit.

"(Y/N) over here!" Yelled a familiar voice.

You turned to see your best friend (F/N) waving her hands in the air. You smiled and walked over to where she was sitting. Grell and Undertaker followed close behind.

(F/N) had different classes than you do you only saw her at lunch. That was one of the reasons lunch was your favorite time of the day. You had other friends scattered throughout the school but (F/N) was always number one. Unlike your other friends (F/N) was a huge Otaku just like you which was one of the reasons you both became best friends.

"(Y/N) you will never believe it! Two of our new teachers are black butler characters!" She squealed like a fangirl.

"Yea I know." You said making a gesture toward the two reapers behind you.

(F/N) looked behind you to see Grell and Undertaker waving at her awkwardly. You could tell she was about to fangirl over them. It was in her nature .

"OMG! IT'S GRELL AND UNDERTAKER! EEEEEKKKK! UNDERTAKER ISN'T COVERING HIS EYES EITHER! OH MY GLOB!" She fangirled.

"Whoa girl! Calm down and I will explain." You said taking a seat next to her.

You gestured for the Undertaker and Grell to take a seat in front of the two of you. As the rest if lunch went by you explained everything to (F/N). From how they got to your world to ,why they were in your school.

"Wow.. Your sooo lucky! You got four black butler characters living with you! How could you not tell me earlier!" (F/N) said throwing her hands in the air.

"Sorry I was kind of shocked that two demons and two reapers somehow end up in my living room. So I kind of forgot to talk to you girl." You said sarcastically.

The bell rang ending your lunchtime. You, Grell, and Undertaker said goodbye to (F/N). As you walked through the halls all you could think about as your next class...

... Biology...

~Time skip to in Biology class~

You sat quietly in your desk waiting for Claude to come into the room. Claude had assigned everybody seats leaving you to sit right next to his desk. Grell and undertaker were all the way on the other side of the room so you could not talk to them.

"Hello class I am Mr. Faustus your biology teacher." Everyone's attention directed to Claude as he entered the room.

Claude closed the door behind him and walked over to the board in the front of the classroom. He looked to the class but you could tell his gaze was mainly on you.

"Today in biology we are going to learn about the reproduction system of a spider." He said writing it down on the board.

'What?! Is that even considered a lesson in biology you thought.'

You must admit it was typical Claude. Always spider this spider that but really? Teach that crap in your school... Man it was going to be a long day.

" Mr. Faustus why are we learning about spiders reproducing." A random kid in your class asked.

"Some of you children my need it for the future." Claude said with the most devilish smirk you ever saw. His gaze however was detected main towards you.

'What does he mean by that? You thought.

Jeass black butler teachers are weird.


	6. Games

School was finally over. You, Grell, and Undertaker had just got home from a very long day. Sadly Sebastian and Claude were not home yet.

"Urg, how do you go to school every day (Y/N) ? It's sooo tiring!" Grell groaned and plopped onto the couch.

" I really don't know how I survive Grell." You said plopping on the couch next to Grell.

You were all silent. Undertaker walked to the couch, where you and Grell were, and sat sat to the other side of you. You looked between the two reapers, who were giving each other the stink eye.

"Hey do either of you know where Sebastian and Claude are?" You asked breaking the tension between the two.

"I have no idea (Y/N)." Undertaker sighed.

As they say 'Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.' Sebastian and Claude walked through the front door glaring at each other as usual.

"Hey guys! I was just asking where you both went off to." You said.

"I'm sorry miss (Y/N) but we had a board meeting after school." Sebastian said.

"Oh speak of school... I am very disappointed in all of you for invading my school life." You have each of the a stern look.

"I'm sorry miss (Y/N), but like I said after class we were all worried about you." Sebastian said.

" I know but you still had no excuse." You said.

Suddenly out of nowhere Grell lunged at you. He pulled you into a back-breaking hug. Squeezing until it was hard for you to even breath.

" Ohhhh (Y/N)! Can you ever forgive us~~~~" Grell whaled dramatically.

Truthfully you could not stay mad at your friends. You thought it was kind of sweet of them to try and protect you. Even if they invaded your social life.

"Oh Grell... I guess I cannot stay mad at you guys.." You signed.

"Yay!" Grell yelled squeezing you a little more.

Grell would not let go of you. Soon he hugged you so tight that you were unable to breath. The others noticed it because your face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Grell... Cannot... BREATH!" You squealed but the reaper still would not let go.

"Grell I think you should let go of (Y/N)" Sebastian growled.

Grell immediately let go of me and hid behind the Undertaker. Sebastian had really scared both Grell and you. You have never heard him growl before so it was pretty creepy.

" I think I should started dinner early today." Claude said ending all the awkwardness.

"I will help you Faustus." Sebastian signed.

Both Claude and Sebastian went into the kitchen. Leaving you and the reapers alone again...

Sebastian's POV-

I did not like the way Grell was hugging (Y/N). She is mine. It is pretty funny that I have fallen for a human. I have to watch out for the others because I know they like her as well.

"I want you to stay away from (Y/N) Faustus. She is going to be mine." I glared at the disgusting spider demon beside me.

" I don't think I can do the Michaelis. You see (Y/N) will be mine." He says glaring at me.

"We will see about that.." I said with a devilish smirk.

Claude's POV-

You make me laugh Michaelis. (Y/N) will be mine and no one else's. At first I only wanted her souls but now I think I have fallen for her.

Oh (Y/N) you shall be punished for making a demon feel this way about a human. Also I hoped you liked the little lesson I taught in school today. Like I said... You will need it...

Undertaker POV-

Once mister butler and mister spider left only Grell, (Y/N), and myself were left. I didn't like the way Grell held onto (Y/N) earlier. I might have even been jealous. I wanted up hold (Y/N) in my embrace.

Hehe I guess I have fallen in love with (Y/N). No matter what I will make sure that (Y/N) is mine. No one else will have her..

Grell POV

I loved the color (Y/N) turned when I hugged her in my embrace. She is absolutely adorable. I was really sad that I had to let go of her but the evil looks from the other sort of scared me.

I must admit I have fallen for (Y/N). She has helped me get over Sebastian now that I have my eyes on her. But with all the competition I may not have a chance with her. That means I will have to make sure she falls for me.

~Time Skip to after dinner~

Your POV-

After dinner everyone sat stayed seated at the table to chat. It was nice to see your four new friends actually get along. Since they were getting along so you had an idea. Maybe you could all play a game.

"Hey guys do you all want to play a game?" You asked.

"What kind of game?" Undertaker asked.

"Well... Maybe a board game." You said.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Grell said clapping his hand together.

You got up and went to a closet where you keep the board games. Your eyes skimmed though many different games. Twister, mouse trap, headbands, there were so many to choose from. Soon you found the perfect game.

You grabbed the game and walked back to the table. You set the game on the table and sat back down in your seat.

"Monopoly?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea I think this would be a good game for us to play." You smiled.

For the next twenty minutes you explained the rules of the game. Then you all picked out your game pieces. The Undertaker was the wheelbarrow, Grell was the dog, Claude was the iron, Sebastian was the car, and you were the thimble.

" I think we should make this game a tad more interesting." Claude said pushing his glasses up his face.

"And what would that be Faustus?" Sebastian asked.

" The winner should get a prize." Claude said.

"Ok." Everyone said in unison.

"If I win... All of you will dress up as girls for the whole day, and sing ' I'm a Barbie girl~'. " you giggled.

The three males looked at each other and have a grin.

" Alright (Y/N)... If one of use wins you will be their slave for the day." Claude grinned and gestured to the others.

"Oh you're so on!" You said excitedly.


	7. Sebastian's Slave

Your POV-

After hours of playing Monopoly and Sebastian and you were tied in first play. One of you were going to win and you hoped that person was going to be you.

"I guess I win Miss (Y/N)." Sebastian smirked evilly.

"NOOOOOO!" You wailed as you banged your head on the table.

Many thoughts ran though your head. You could not believe that you had just lost. Now you were going to have to be Sebastian's slave for a whole entire day!

What have you gotten yourself into now?!

~Time Skip~

Your eyes opened as the morning light hit your eyes. Today was Saturday so that meant no school. Suddenly Sebastian entered your room holding something behind his back.

"Good morning (Y/N) I brought your attire for the day." He smirked.

"My attire?" You asked.

Sebastian then laid a very frilly French maid outfit on your bed. You eyes widened to the size of pool table balls. Why did he bring you those outfit? Had he lost his marbles?

"What the crap is this?" You asked the crazy butler.

"Have you already forgotten our deal a few days ago? Today you are going to be my personal slave." His smirk grew ten times its normal size.

"O-oh yea... But why do I have to wear this... Flashy maid outfit?" You asked.

"Because I told you to. Now get dressed and meet me in the living room." He said.

Once Sebastian left you stripped and changed into your new attire.

images/search?q=anim...

The outfit was a little to tight on your body. It showed a little too much cleavage and made your breasts look bigger than normal. The bottom way a little too short as well. The bottom if the came about three inches above your knee and if you bent down someone would defiantly see you underwear.

'Stupid perverted demon.' You thought as you made your way to the living room. Sebastian was sitting on the couch as you walked in. You walked over to where he was sitting and stood right in front of him shooting daggers with your eyes. He looked you up and down with an evil grin plastered on him face.

" What do you want me to do oh all powerful Sebby." You said sarcastically.

"Hmmm... Let's see.. What can I make you do dear (Y/N)~." Sebastian smirked.

You were taken aback by this. What could he make up do? He could do anything to you!

" First things first I want you to put on these." Sebastian said.

Sebastian pulled out a pair of cosplay cat ears and handed then to you.

images/search?q=cosp...

You should have know he would pull something like that. You turned to face Sebastian to see that he was staring at you. A small blush was visible on his cheeks.

"Oh (Y/N)!" Sebastian shouted out randomly.

"Wha-?" You were cut off by Sebastian.

Sebastian had gotten up from his spot on the couch and was now right in front if you. He was blushing wildly and staring at you. Suddenly out of nowhere Sebastian pulled you into a loving embrace.

You were very confused by this act. Sebastian then turned you body around so you back was now pressed against him chest. The then took one if you hands and started to squeeze your palm... Like he was squeezing a cat's paw...

" Paws so soft and delicate..." Sebastian signed.

Wait... He was imagining that you are a cat!

"EARTH TO SEBASTIAN ! IM NOT A ACTUAL CAT YOU IDIOT!" You yelled.

Suddenly Sebastian snapped out of his trance. He let go of you and sat back down on the couch.

"I'm sorry miss (Y/N) I have no clue what came over me." Sebastian said.

"It's fine but just never do that again!" You signed.

"Now (Y/N) lets get down to business. I want you to give me.. A massage." Sebastian smirked evilly.

You signed and did what the demon tell you. Thankfully it was nothing to serious. This is going to be a long day...

~Time skip~

Being Sebastian's maid isn't all that bad. He had only made you do simple things , which you were thankful for. However, the cat ears he made you wear we're starting to itch.

"(Y/N) can you come here please." You heard Sebastian call for you.

You walked into the bathroom where Sebastian was occupying. You knocked on the door before you entered.

"Yea what do you want." You snapped.

"(Y/N) remember what I told you to call me?" Sebastian mocked you.

"Agr! Fine! What is it 'My Lord'." You snapped.

"I want you to run me a bath." He said.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

You signed and went to the tub to turn on the water. You waited before the water was warm before you turned back to face Sebastian.

"Nice underwear." Sebastian commented.

You blush wildly knowing Sebastian had just seen your underwear. You the realized that Sebastian was not wearing a shirt either. This made you blush a thousand times darker. Sebastian chuckled at you and walk over to the tub.

"You my go now (Y/N)... Unless you want to help me bathe?" Sebastian taunted you.

Once you heard that comment you ran out of the bathroom as quick as you could. You didn't stop running until you were finally in the living room. You could heard Sebastian's low chuckle all the way in the living room.

Lesson number one when living with Black butler characters: Never play bored game and lose!


	8. Sick

Your POV-

You awoke to the sound of your alarm clock. Your fist soon collided with the snooze button turning the contraption off. Slowly you fell back into a deep slumber. You were having the best dream ever until...

"Lady (Y/N), it's time to wake up. You have school in an hour." Sebastian said as he barged into your room.

" I don't feel well today Sebastian, please just let me sleep." You groaned.

Sebastian walked over to you and put his gloved hand on your forehead. A concerned look soon appears on his face.

"It appears that you have a very high fever (Y/N)." Sebastian said.

Not to soon after that Claude entered the room. He looked between both Sebastian and me. Once he saw the concerned face on Sebastian you could see a slight glint of concern in his eyes.

"What is going on Michaelis?" He asked.

" It seems like (Y/N) is sick." Sebastian sighed.

As of Claude and Sebastian being in your room was enough, Grell soon waltz into the room.

"Oh my sweet (Y/N)~ It's time to wake your pretty like head up!" Grell literally sung.

"Not now Grell! (Y/N) is sick!" Claude snapped making everyone in the room freeze.

"Oh so we are all going to spent the whole day making (Y/N) all better!" Grell said excitedly.

"Wait Grell. Must I remind everyone that both Faustus and I have a job. Also you are now a student Grell you cannot just skip school without a good excuse." Sebastian said disappointedly.

"We cannot just let (Y/N) stay here alone. She is too sick to take care of herself." Grell argued.

"That is why only one of us will stay behind to take care of her." Claude said.

"I WILL DO IT!" Grell yelled out.

"No Grell you do not need to skip your grade are already as low as they can be." Sebastian said.

There was a long silence between three men. No one dared to day a word. Then out if the blue everybody heard the door to your room creek open. It was the Undertaker.

"I could stay behind and take care of (Y/N)." He said.

"Yes I think that would be an excellent idea Undertaker." Claude said.

"Wait! Why does he get to help her?!" Grell rebelled.

"Because Grell unlike you Undertaker has the highest grades in the school. I think he can skip today to help (Y/N)." Sebastian said glaring at Undertaker.

Grell signed in defeat and left the room in a big huff. Sebastian and Claude soon followed to fetch an extra blanket and medicine. Only the Undertaker and I were left in the room.

"It seem it will only be you and me today my dear." He chuckled.

'Why...why me...' You signed.

Claude's POV-

Stupid undertaker you shall not take (Y/N) from me! She is mine and mine alone. Therefore I should have been the one to take care of her.

Grell's POV-

How come Undertaker has to take care of my flower! It's not fare that should be me not that old coot! I swear Undertaker you will pay for this!

Sebastian's POV-

I am very jealous of Undertaker right at the moment. If I didn't have duties in the reached school I would have been the one taking care of (Y/N).

Undertaker's POV-

Oh happy day! I get (Y/N) all to myself. I shall win this game and leave the others in my wake. No one is stealing (Y/N) from me. Hehehehehehehe.

~Time skip~

Your POV-

Sebastian and the others had already left for school leaving only you and the Undertaker. You were currently in your room laying in bed with a high fever. A sharp pain would come from your stomachs from time to time. This was hell...

"(Y/N)~ I brought you some chicken soup to help you from your illness." The Undertaker said as he walked into your room with a hot bowl of soup.

Undertaker walked over to your bedside. He pulled one of your (F/C) mushroom chair to the side of the bed and sit in it. He then placed the hot bowl in his lap and filled a spoon with the liquid.

"Open up." He simple said holding the spoon to your mouth.

"Undertaker I think I can feed myself." You argued.

" You are sick my dear, so I will be your honored servant for the day." He said literally shoving the spoon into your mouth.

You decided not to argue anymore because you felt to bad. Undertaker continued to feed you the soup until the bowl was all gone. He then set the bowl on your night stand and out of nowhere a thermometer was in his hands.

"Ok dearly I'm going to take your temperature." He said as he handed you the thermometer.

You simply nodded and shoved the device into your mouth. You both waited until you heard a ding sound. Undertaker pulled the thermometer out of your mouth and looked at the temperature. A look of worry soon appeared on his face.

" 102 degrees... My I think I need to give you some more medication." He said and then left the room.

After he left you began to feel sleepy. Slowly your eyes closed as you welcomed sleep.

Undertaker POV-

When I returned with (Y/N)'s medicine I was surprised to see her fast asleep. Poor thing she was very sick and needed her rest. Carefully I walked to her bedside and sat back down in my chair.

"Poor thing." I said as I patted her head.

Soon after a watching her for what seemed like hours I began to grow tired. My eye shut as I scepter sleep as well. All of this work is tiring for an old reaper like me.

Your POV-

You woke up about three hours later. You picked up your tired head and looked around the room. A smile soon grazed your face as you saw the Undertaker asleep in the chair beside your bed. The poor guy was truly worried for your health. You laid back down and soon fell asleep once again. A smile graced your sleeping face.


	9. Picnic in the Sun

Your POV-

Sebastian, Grell, and Undertaker were all at school. Leaving you at home to 'recover'. Honestly you felt fine but they were still conserved about you.

Claude had happily offered to stay with you today. So now only you and the perverted spider butler were left in your home. Alone. Which is not good in your opinion.

Right now you were walking to the kitchen to find something to eat. Thankfully Claude thinks you are well enough to move around and stuff. You were actually glad he stayed with you. The other would have made you stay in bed, which you really did not want to do.

"Lady (Y/N) what would you like to eat for lunch today?" Claude asked you as you walked into the kitchen.

"Um... (Favorite food) I guess." You said calmly.

Claude nodded and got to work. You followed him with your eyes as he walk back and forth around the kitchen. As he was doing this you silently walked over to the window at the head of the kitchen. Your (E/C) eyes gazed out into the world outside if your house. You were sick of being cooped up in this reached house. You wanted to be free, smell the freshness of the air, and feel the wind blow through you (H/C) locks.

"My lady I have noticed that you have been staring out that window for quite some time now. Is something the matter?" Claude asked.

"Yes Claude something is wrong.. I am sick of being trapped in this house for so long. It's been a week since I have stepped foot out of this house." You signed.

"Well my lady maybe I can arrange that." Claude smirked evilly.

"What do you mean?" You asked curiously.

"You will see my lady... You will see."

~Time skip~

"Claude where are you taking me?" You asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

You asked as Claude carried you bridal style while you were blindfolded. He said he wanted it to be a surprise. So basically you were letting a spider demon lead you to where he desired.

"Just a little longer my lady." Claude said.

After what seemed like only five minutes Claude set you in your own two feet. He told you to stay for a minute and you obeyed. You heard Claude wrist around with something until all noise completely stopped.

"Alright my lady." Claude said as he carefully took off your blindfold.

After Claude took off your blindfold your eyes me with the suns light. Your eyes met with a beautiful scenery. Claude had taken you to a beautiful tree on top of a hill. The fields of grass mesmerized you. You look behind you to see that Claude had lauded out a blanket on the ground.

" I hope you like it (Y/N). I decided since you want to go outside do badly why not have a nice picnic." Claude smirked.

"It's lovely Claude! Thank you!" You said running up to the spider demon and giving him the biggest hug ever.

You caught Claude off guard. As you hugged him tight his body stiffened in your grip. Right before you let him go Claude suddenly held you tight. Hours seemed to go by before you both finally let go.

" Your welcome (Y/N). Now shall we continue our picnic?" Claude asked.

"We shall." You grinned

Claude fixed you a cup of tea as both of you talked casually. After a while you started to get tired. Soon sleep I engulfed you.

Claude POV-

After a while (Y/N) grew tired. Soon her head fell onto my shoulder as she fell unconscious. How cute. I gently picked her up bridal style and headed home. I left our things but I would come back later to get them.

"What I'm I going to do with you (Y/N).. Such a bad girl. Making a demon as myself love, and especially love a human. You will surely be punished." I smiled down at the small, fragile girl in my arms.


	10. Shopping with Grell

Your POV-

Today was just one of those days that nothing seems to happen. You were bored out if your mind. You lazily sat on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. Silently you played connect the dots with the pebbly stuff of the ceiling.

'Ooo I made an elephant, look it's a tiger, there is a snake, and a Grell?' You stopped in your thoughts.

"Hello (Y/N)~" Grell said snapping you out if your thoughts.

You blinked noticing Grell was right in front of your face. He was flashing his sharp teeth through his toothy grin.

"(Y/N) I'm bored~" Grell whined.

"What do you want me to do about it then." You asked.

Grell leaned forward. His lips lightly brushed your ears. And with a hush voice he said;

"Entertain me~"

"What?!" You screeched pushing the reaper away.

Grells started at you for a minute trying to comprehend what just happend. When it seemed to finally seemed to sink in Grell smiled like an idiot. He can closer to you and chuckled.

"I didn't mean it like that (Y/N)~ plus you didn't ever let me finish. I wanted to ask you if you could take only me and you shopping?" Grell grinned.

"Um. I guess that is not a bad idea. What about the others?" You asked.

"They are busy." Grell said.

"Ok well go hop into the car and I will take you shopping."

"Yay." Grell cheered as he ran at full speed to the car.

"This will be an interesting day." You said aloud.

~Time skip~

Both you and Grell were now walking in target. As people passed the both of you They would stare at Grell. Grell thought it was just because he was so fabulous. However you know it was because of the way he was dressed and his extremely long red hair.

"Oooo look (Y/N)!" Grell squealed.

"Wha-"

Before you could finish Grell grabbed your hand and started dragging you somewhere. He finally let go when you both were at the makeup section. You hated make up it always took to long and made you look like a clown. However Grell had a different perspective.

"Look at this lipstick (Y/N)! It's such a pretty shade of red. Please can you get it for me?" He begged.

"Fine.." You muttered.

"Yay, thank you (Y/N)!" He squealed giving you a bone crushing hug.

You both looked around for a while before checking out. Once back in the car you sat in the driver's seat while Grell opened his new lipstick. You sat back in your seat and looked at Grell with a questioning look.

"Can't you wait until we get home to play with your lip stick?" You asked.

"No." He said and started to apply it in his lips.

You sat there waiting in the driver's seat. Grell had told you not to drive off until he was done. He didn't want to mess up is 'luscious lips' he had told you. You waited there for ten whole minutes until Grell finally said something.

"How does it look (Y/N)?" Grell asked.

You turned towards you reaper friend and looked at his work. His lips were as red as a baboons butt and looked like he had just kissed a pool if blood. You blinked a couple time trying to figure out what to say.

"Um.. It looks good." You lied so you would not hurt his feelings.

"Thank you (Y/N)!" Grell said.

Suddenly Grell leaned in and gave you a kiss on the cheek. You were taken aback by this. Your face was now flushed. Grell seemed to enjoy that though.

"It looks way better on you though.~" Grell grinned.

'Note to self. Never let Grell try on lip stick near you.'

Grell POV-

This lipstick (Y/N) bought me is beautiful. I will only wear it in special occasions because I want to have it for a long time. Mostly because it was a gift from (Y/N) too.

When I asked (Y/N) what she of my handy work. She said it looked good but there was a hint if hesitation in her voice. I knew she was lying but I know she didn't want to hurt my feelings. She is such a sweet girl.

Soon I could not control myself any longer. I found myself leaning in and gentle kissing (Y/N's) cheek. When I pulled away her face was as red as my hair. A red lipstick mark was now stained her cheek.

"It looks way better on you thought.~" I said.

If only the others could see me now. I probably had the upper hand now. (Y/N) will be mine gentlemen. And there is nothing in your power to stop me now.


	11. Car Ride

Your POV-

It's been a full month since your new friends have come to your world. They were the best friends that you could ever have. Even if they stalked you every minute of the day.

Currently you were reading the lasted manga you had just optioned a few days ago. You had sat there for hours reading page after page. Soon you were reading the last page and thing were getting good.

"Oh my god that was awesome! I must read more!" You squealed.

You quickly ran out if the room and grabbed the car keys. You passed the four men, who were all sitting in the living room. They gave you strange looks as you walked through the house like lighting.

" Ok guys! Get off your lazy butts and get in my car. Now!" You said.

"Why?" Undertaker asked.

" I will tell you in the car! Now get in my car now!" You said as you ran outside to your car.

They all jumped at your change of tone. Soon they were running to the car. Sebastian sat in the front by you. Undertaker and Claude sat in the two seats behind you. Poor Grell was stuck in the back seat, where a bunch of your clothes were left from one of your trips months ago.

"Aw why do I have to sit in the back?!" Grell whined.

"Not now Grell, just deal with it." You signed and started up the car.

"(Y/N)? Where are we going exactly?" Claude asked from the seat behind you.

"We are going to Wal-Mart, because that is where they sell this manga I like. Plus I need to get us some groceries." You said casually.

You pulled out of your driveway and started off to your destination. Using one if your hands, you turned on the raise to hits one. You drowned into the music until someone had to be stupid.

"Ooo (Y/N), what is this thing." Grell said from the back.

You looked into your side view mirror to see what Grell was talking about. Your eye grew to the size if watermelons seeing the horror in that mirror. In the back Grell was holding up one if your bras. He had it placed on his head like it was a silly hat.

" I love this hat (Y/N) it's so unique! Where did you get it?" Grell said playing with the bra on his head.

"Grell take that off your head now!" You yelled.

" Why~? I want to wear the silly hat." Grell whined

"Can I see it Grell?" Undertaker interrupted.

'No!' You thought. You watched as Grell took the bra off his head and give it to Undertaker. Undertaker examined the object in his hand from different perspectives. Suddenly undertaker put on your bra the right way and hooked up the back. You did not know whether to laughs or yell. However seeing Undertaker in a bra was priceless.

"This looked more like an inappropriate shirt Grell." Undertaker snickered.

"Oooo~ it looked like battle armor! (Y/N) are you a reaper as well." Grell said.

"UNDERTAKER TAKE THAT OFF NOW!" You screamed blushing five shades of red as they played with your bra.

Everybody jumped at your sudden changed in tone. Undertaker carefully took off your bra. However ,instead of handing it to you nicely. Undertaker stretched your bra and slung your bra like a sling shot. The bra hurled towards you and Sebastian at lighting speed. Instead of hitting you the bra bounced off the front window and hit Sebastian in the face.

Sebastian ripped the bra off his face and examined it. You were about to die right there. Why did they have to act like children now and play with your bra?

"What is this exactly?" Sebastian said breaking you out of thought.

" That my gentlemen is a bra. It's like corsets but not painful." You said grinning evilly at your friends.

They all gave you a look of horror. Sebastian then flung your bra behind you where it hit Claude. Claude quickly grabbed it and flung it at Undertaker. Undertaker grabbed it and then flung it back at Grell.

"Eew I don't want it!" Grell squealed and flung the bra back to the back seat.

" Will you all stop acting like children!" You yelled at them.

"Sorry miss (Y/N)." They said in unison and looked down to the ground.

'For gods sake. They are grown like me but they act like give year olds. This is going to be a long ride.' You signed


	12. Christmas Time is Here

Your POV-

You eyes open to the sight of the ceiling. You groggily rubbed the crust from you eyes as you grabbed you cell phone to check the time. You looked at the lit screen and stopped. 'Today is the day!' You screamed in your thoughts.

Quickly you hopped out of bed and ran to the closet. You pick out ( your choice of clothing) and rapidly put it on. Once finished you brushed you hair and ran out the door. You made your way to the living room and saw that everyone else was already there.

"Merry Christmas guys!" You shouted as you jumped for joy.

"Merry Christmas (Y/N)!" They shouted in unison.

You ran over to the tree and sat next to it.

"Present time! Lay them on me boys!" You said throwing your hands in the air.

They all chuckles and started handing you your gifts. Your eye gazed at the many gifts before you. Quickly you grabbed the first one you saw and looked at the tab. 'From: Sebastian To: (Y/N), it read.

A smile graced the raven demons as you carefully tore at the beautiful wrapped present. Once finished you looked at the gift on your lap. It was a pair of cosplay cat ears. You mentally face palmed knowing he would pull something like this.

" Do you like your gift (Y/N)?" Sebastian said smoothly.

"U-um yes?" You said

" Then wear them for me." He said as he took the gift and placed them on top of your head.

"Beautiful." Was the last thing he said.

You blushed and went to the next present. It was a beautiful box with ruby red paper. From: Grell 3 To: (Y/N), it read. You carefully opened it to relive a beautiful, yet very expensive red dress.

" Do you like it (Y/N)~?" Grell asked.

" Grell it's lovely! How were you able to afford it?!" You asked.

"Oh that's simple! I used your credit card!" He sing-sang.

You swore you anime sweat dropped right then and there. Grell had really bought you a gift using your own credit card? How thoughtful?

Next you went to the present wrapped in bleach paper with skull design on it. It had to be Undertakers. You opened the gift to reveal a a beautiful locket.

" Thank you Undertaker!" You giggled.

"Open it and see the picture inside." Undertaker said.

You opened the small locket in your hand to reveal a picture of everyone together. You smiled down at it knowing that they were the best friends anyone could have. You hooked the locket around your neck and let it fall into place.

Next you looked at the last gift. Its paper was black with a spider wed design on it. Definately Claude's. you tore at the paper as Claude grinned evilly. It was a spider plushy and a Halloween spider ring. Of course everything he did had to be about spiders.

" Thank you Claude that was very thoughtful." You said not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Your very welcome (Y/N), my I?"

Claude asked.

You were not sure of what he meant by that, but you nodded. Claude took the ring and of the box and carefully grabbed your hand. Gently he slid the ring onto your slender finger. Once done he placed your hand back onto your lap as you blushed like crazy.

"Where is our presents (Y/N)?!" Grell squealed.

"Grell lady (Y/N) has done enough for us. She feeds us, cloths us, and lets us stay in her house. There is no reason she needs to give us anything." Undertaker said.

"Really now Undertaker? So I guess you don't want your present?" You smirked holding up a beautifully wrapped present.

"Ooo present! Gimmie!" Undertaker said hopping up from his seat and grabbing the present.

You rolled your eyes at his extremely childish gesture. You then handed the other their present. A grin crept onto your face as you watched them open your gifts.

For Sebastian you got him a kitty cat pillow pet. For Grell you got him something you always want to see him with. A Sebastian plushy you brought from Ebay. You didn't really know what to give Undertaker so you bought him a gold fish. Claude was the hardest of all. You decided to give him a knitting kit.

You watched as they all open their presents. You were so excited to see what they thought of your present that your were about to jump out of your skin.

"Thank you (Y/N), this cat pillow is adorable... So. Fluffy. Must. Resist. Urges." Sebastian mutter the last part. The first to finish unwrapping their present was. Sebastian.

" Your welcome Sebastian!" You giggled.

Next to open their present was Grell. He tore at the paper very quickly. It was sorta cute. Just like a little kid.

"Oh my God! Is Bassy~!" Grell squealed while holding he plushy in the air.

From the corner of your eye you could see Sebastian glaring and blushing all at the same time. You turned you head and stuck your tongue out at the demon butler. He did the gesture back at you and turned to Undertaker who had just finished unwrapping his gift.

"Thank you (Y/N). I have always wanted a gold fish. Ever since I was a young boy." Undertaker said.

" Aw! What are you going to name it?" You asked.

"I shall name him swimmy! And he shall be my swimmy!" Undertaker said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

You burst into laughter forgetting about Claude, who was currently opening his gift. You would have never thought the Undertaker would say something like that. You only wished you had a video camera to capture this moment.

"Why thank you (Y/N). How did you know I like to knitt?" Claude said snapping you out of your thoughts.

"I have me ways." You said with a creepy smile.

"Ok everyone I think it's time for a delicious Christmas dinner!" Sebastian said clapping his hands together.

Sebastian's POV-

The present (Y/N) have me is absolutely lovely. However, the present she gave Grell was very. How should I say it? Creepy!

I like the cat ears I bought for her much more though. They look lovely on her delicate little head. If I wasn't in my right mind I would have thought she was an actually kitten, because she looked so adorable. (Y/N) is my little kitten and I don't like to share my things.

Grell's POV-

Oh I'm glad (Y/N) liked her present! Whatever this credit card is I must say its very useful. All I had to do was swipe the card in the thingy and I didn't have to pay a thing!

I also love the gift she gave me. However, I would have liked a plus hue of her much more. If I did I would hold it and pretend it was her. Even though it would not be the same thing. (Y/N) is more like my porcelain doll. So fragile and delicate. No one will touch her but me. She is mine.

Undertaker's POV-

I watched my new goldfish Swimmy swim around in his bowl. I tapped the glass a couple time making him swim in circles. I remember as a boy how much I wanted a pet but I never got my wish. Now (Y/N) had fulfilled that wish. Fulfilled many of my wishes that have never cane true until she came along. Ah my darling pet (Y/N). No one shall harm your pretty little face while I'm around. Your my little pet after all.

Claude's POV-

It's kind of strange that (Y/N) already knew my love of krosha. The first thing I will do is make her something with my new kit. Maybe I will make a lovely white dress with a spiderweb design. It will look lovely with that ring a gave her.

The memory if the beautiful moment when I put the ring in her finger suddenly came into mind. Oh how I thought she would make such a lovely spider queen and I her king. I will make sure that happens. No one will touch my queen to be. Not even my young master.

~Le Time Skip~

It had been a long day of presents, food, and cheesy Christmas special. Now you were exhausted. You laid on the couch holding your stomach. You felt like exploding into a million chucks.

" My lady are you alright?" Sebastian asked with a worried look across his face.

"Yea I'm just really sleepy." You said half asleep at the time.

He grinned and playfully shook his head. Sebastian them sat down next to you right as you were on the verge of sleep. Not to long your body fell limp. But not before your head accidentally fell into Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian's POV-

I watch as (Y/N)'s head fell to my lap. A grin crept across my face. I generally brushed the her soft (H/C) locks behind her ear as she slept. I looked to the others who were in the same room. They all gave me glares but I just stuck my tongue out at them.

"Seems like I have won this round." I grinned evilly at them.

"Shut it Michaelis. (Y/N) will never be yours." Claude growled.

"Yes that right Bassy! (Y/N) is mine~" Grell looked evilly at poor (Y/N).

"Your mistaken Grell. (Y/N) is nobody else's except mine." Undertaker said darkly.

"We will see about that." I glared at them all as I petted (Y/N)'s head.


	13. Zoo Trip

Your POV-

The sound of children screaming and laughing caught your ear. The smell of dirty animals filled the air. Today you decided to treat the guys to a day out. You let them pick where they wanted to go but they all got into a fight so you decided for them. The zoo!

"(Y/N)? Why did you take us to a place full of filthy animals?" Grell asked

"Grell your so mean! They might be smelly but they have to live in a cage! What do you expect?!" You yelled at him drawing the people around us to stare at us.

"Come on guys let's just get this over with." You muttered as you stomped off.

You were a little mad because Grell made a scene and he ruined the excitement. You dragged the four of them though the crowd of people to see some animals.

"Ok guys what do you want to see first?"

"The flamingoes!" Grell squealed.

" I would not mind going to the reptile room." Claude said.

" I would love to see the fish." Undertaker said.

"And I want to see the tigers." Sebastian smirked.

You signed trying to figure out everything.' Ok first we will go to the tigers, then the flamingos, next the fish, and finally the reptile room.' You thought.

"Ok Sebastian since we are closer to the tigers we will go there first." You said ushering the others along the paths. After a few twists and turns you all finally arrived. You signed and leaned against the rail watching the tigers pace around their pin.

"So. Elegant. Eyes full of innocence. Must stay calm." You heard Sebastian mutter to your left.

You giggled and watched the tigers for a few more minutes. You were about to leave until you saw something terrible. Sebastian had left your side and was now down in the tigers pin.

"Oh my god." You muttered.

People started to scream when they saw him. You screamed his name but he was to focused on the tiger he was petting. Suddenly a moment from Black butler season three happened. The tiger bit his head. Why does this crap always happen?!

~ Time Skip~

After hours of having to talk to the manager you were finally on your way to the flamingos. You all were lucky to have not been kicked out. Let's just say Sebastian did done smooth talking but not like the times he did in the anime! It was normal talk.

After a few minutes of walking you all arrived at the flamingos. You watched them walk around and eat bird seed out of people hands.

"OHHH~ the flamingos are so elegant! Don't you think (Y/N)!" Grell squealed.

"Yea they are."

"They are a little too pink in my opinion." Undertaker said.

You signed as you turned your attention back to the pink birds. However as you watched a very unsatisfying thing happened. Two of the flamingos were um. Doing things.

"Mommy mommy! What are they doing?" A little girl asked her mother pointing at the pair if pink birds.

"Um.. They are playing tag sweet heart." She replied.

"Oh no Madame you are dreadfully wrong!" Grell said to the woman.

' Oh no.' You thought.

" Those flamingos are not playing a game they are-"

" Grell shut up there are kids here!" You interrupted Grell.

"But (Y/N) they are feeding these kids lies!" He said.

You covered Grells mouth with your right hand and left the flamingos. You could not believe he did that ,and while all this was happening, the Undertaker was laughing like crazy in the background.

'God I don't think taking them to the zoo was a good idea.' You signed.

~Time skip~

After dragging Grell and the others to the other side of the zoo you all were finally to the fish. You all entered the small building and looked around. There were so many fish. You walked over to the Undertaker to see which fish he was looking at.

" Those are pretty clown fish." You said.

" Yes they are. It make me miss my swimmy at home." Undertaker chuckled.

You giggled and turned you attention back to the fish. You heard Undertaker tap on the glass with his long black nail. He continued for a few moments when suddenly a cracking sound was hear. Your head whipped around to see a leak in the glass where Undertaker was tapping.

"Oh crap! Everybody out if here before the manager or an employee comes!" You said running out of the fish house as the other followed.

"Why does this always happen to me!"

~Time skip~

Thankfully you had not been caught by anyone after the fish accident. You were at your wits end with this trip. But you still had one more place to visit. The reptile room.

You really didn't know why Claude wanted to go there but didn't question him. You all entered the house full of reptiles and such. Let's just hope this end better than the other visits.

Claude's POV-

I walked around the room full of snakes and turtles. I didn't know why I wanted to come here but I have on other interest in the animals outside.

As I was looking something caught my eye. Over to the corner was three cases with something in it. I came closer to get a better look and to my horror all the boxes were filled with spiders.

'My babies!' I screaming in my thoughts.

Carefully without anyone seeing I opened the latch to the cage boxes. The spiders inside poorer out in a scramble.

" Be free my brethren. Be free!" I shouted.

Every human including (Y/N) and the others looked at what I had done. I watched as my fellow spiders crawled along the floor fleeing from their prison.

"Spiders!" A random women screamed.

Soon everyone started to flee in a panic. Human pushed each other I am effort it escape. Once everyone left only (Y/N) and the other stood in their place.

" Oh come on!" (Y/N) shouted up at the ceiling.

~Time Skip~

Your POV-

"Get out and never come back!" The owner of the zoo shouted at us.

After the spider incident the owner found out about all the other miss haps. So he band us from his zoo for life. You should have never brought them here.

"Oh cheer up (Y/N)." Undertaker said.

" How do you expect me to cheer up when you all just got use kicked out of the zoo!" You shouted.

"We can always come back in a year or two. They will never remember you." Grell said.

"They took our fingerprints and mug shot!" You screeched.

"Oh yea. Well we are never going back there again." Grell said.

"Honestly I should have never taken you guys!" You said.


	14. Fans

Your POV-

You and your four friends walk around an cool book store. You wanted to find a specific book, but you were having trouble finding it. You looked to your oddly dressed friends who were looking through some of the books.

The clothes you had bought them were all dirty. That was because it was all thanks to Grell. It was his turn to wash the clothes and instead of using detergent he used a bottle of dirt! Heaven only knows why he used dirt but let's just day you were not very happy. So now they were left in their normal Black Butler attire.

"Oh my god its Sebastian!" You heard a girl squeal.

Your head snapped to where Sebastian stood. Two girls stood there in front of the raven haired butler fangirling. Something tugged at your heart but you soon shook it off.

"Oh my gosh! I love your Sebastian cosplay!" The other girl said.

" Lilly look! There are people dressed as Claude, Undertaker, and Grell!" The first girl shouted to the second one who I guess must be Lilly.

"Eek!"

The girl named Lilly ran over toward the others, who were looking at her strangely. She first ran up to Undertaker and squeezed the life out of him. Then did the same to the others.

" Oh my gosh! Y'all's cosplays are awesome!" She squealed!

"Yea, do you think we can get out picture with you?" The other one asked.

Sebastian hesitantly nodded his head and look to me for support. I simply nodded so no one would make a scene. The girls squealed and ushered them together.

"Be a dear and take our photo?" The unnamed girl sneered.

I glared at her as a tight throbbing in my heart started to bug me again. One girl stood between Sebastian and Claude putting her arms around both of their waists. The one named Lilly stood between the two them. Using her hands she put bunny ears on both their heads.

"Ok say Black Butler!" They shouted.

" Black Butler!" They all said in unison.

You quickly took the picture creating a flash from the digital camera. The girls ran over to me and snatched the camera from your hands. They looked at the pics and ran off in a flash. However before they were out of sight the unnamed girl look back at me and stuck out her tongue. I sneered at her childish act.

"What's wrong (Y/N)?" Undertaker asked.

"It's nothing let's just get out of here." I grumbled.

"I believe (Y/N) might be as they say jelly!" Grell snickered .

"No I am not!"


	15. Childish Games

Your POV:

You sat on your couch after a long day of hanging out with your friends. Hanging out with them always took up most of your energy. So after every day you were extremely exhausted.

" (Y/N)~ I'm bored~! " Grell sighed dramatically as he walked into the room.

You sighed as Grell plopped onto the seat next to you. He then started to poke your cheek trying to gain your attention. Even with his childish antics you continued to ignore him.

" (Y/N)~ Grell is bored! Please entertain me~" Grell said once again.

" How?" You asked glaring at the reaper.

Grell started off into space for a minute. He seemed to be thinking of an answer for your question. You were scared on what he was going to say. How would you entertain him?

" I know! How about you play a game with Me and the others! I rather enjoyed the game we played last time so why not play another one!" Grell squealed.

You thought about his choice for a minute. The last time you played a game with them was when you lost to Sebastian. It was torture being his maid for the day. You wanted to decline his offer so things didn't end up like last time.

" Um that has to be a big N.O. I don't want things to end like last time." You said.

" But (Y/N)-"

" No Grell! I'm not playing another board game with you!" You said.

Grell pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. You glared at him mentally telling him that you were not going to fall for it. He glanced back at you and made an evil grin. 'What is he thinking?' You thought.

" Hey everyone! (Y/N) said that she would play a game with us like last time!" Grells voice echoed through the house.

Not two seconds after the words left Grell mouth the others were in the room. They all looked at you grinning evilly. 'Oh great.' You thought.

" Oh another game? How lovely!"

Undertaker grinned.

" I will enjoy this game. Hopefully I will win once again." Sebastian said.

" Oh shut up Michaelis. I will win for sure this time." Claude said glaring at Sebastian.

Soon they were all in an argument over who would win. Honestly you didn't want any of then to win. If any of them won you would be in deep waters. Finally you signed.

" I said nothing of the sort! I'm not playing any game with you all!" You said.

" But Y/N)! And it's bad if you don't keep your promises!" Grell lied.

" Yes that is very un-lady-like of you." Claude said pushing up his glasses.

You sighed and rubbed the bridge of your nose with your fingers. You could not believe they were pulling this crap with you. ' Well can't back out if this stupid lie. Grell is so going to get it later.' You sighed.

" Fine! But we are going to only play a card game!" You said.

" Oh! Let's play go fish!" Undertaker suggested.

' Why does this always happen to me?' You though as you joined then in a game of Go fish.

~ Time skip~

You could not believe this was happening. How was it even possible? Why does this have to happen to you every time.

After an hour of playing "Go Fish" the game finally ended. Sadly you lost once again. This time the outcome was different. They all won! At the same time!

" I can't believe it. You all won." You said with a shocked look on your face.

" Oh my gosh! We won~ " Grell chanted.

"So (Y/N) what do we win?" Sebastian asked.

You thought about that question for a minute. 'What can I give them?' You thought long and hard about the answer, but before you could answer The Undertaker interrupted .

" I know! How about we each get an individual date with (Y/N)!" Undertaker suggested.

" What? But-"

" We win (Y/N) so you cannot say no to us." Claude interrupted you.

' Just great now I have to go on four different dates with four different guys. World, why do you hate me?'


	16. Candle Light Dinner

(Y/N) POV-

You carefully stepped out of the shower cold and wet. Today you were getting ready for your special date with Sebastian. You quickly blow-dried your hair, applied your favorite lotion, and put up only a little make up. Since it was a special occasion you thought you might as well put some on. Once finished you walked out of the bathroom, and put on for favorite dress. ( Just choose any dress really). Then you walked back into the bathroom, and began to fix your hair really fancy.

" Lady (Y/N)? Are you ready yet?" You heard Sebastian outside your door.

" Yea, hold on a second! " You shouted back.

Before you left you grabbed your cell phone, and put on your shoes. You opened the door and looked up at the crow demon in front of you. He was wearing a very fancy black suit and tie, with a white rose in the breast pocket. To you he looked very handsome.

" You look as lovely as ever my lady." Sebastian bowed and held out his elbow for you to grab.

You rolled your eyes, and smiled at his politeness. He really didn't have to do that yet he did. You gently grabbed it outstretched elbow. He stood up straight and ushered you forward.

" You know you don't have to do that. It's not like in royalty or anything." You said.

" But you are a lady, and a lady like yourself should be treated with the highest standards." He smiled down at you.

You sighed in defeat and continued on with the butler. Suddenly he stopped in mid step causing you to almost trip. You gave him a questioning look. He then began to look and ramble through his pocket for something.

" What are you-" You were cut off by Sebastian blind folding you.

" Shh my lady. I want to surprise you." He whispered into your ear.

You blushed as you felt his hot breath on your ear. He carefully ushered you forward towards your destination. After what seemed like forever you both stopped. Sebastian helped you in a seat, and finally lifted the blindfold off of your eyes.

Once your eyes adjusted to the light, you looked at your new surroundings. Sebastian had set up a beautiful candle light dinner in your dining-room, but it had a catch to it. The theme of the dinner was cats! ' Of course Sebastian had to incorporate cats into this.' You sighed.

" I hope you like it (Y/N). I thought a cat theme dinner would be elegant. Don't you think so too?" Sebastian said as he took the seat in front of me.

" It's always cats with you Sebastian, but the dinner does seem nice." You giggled.

Sebastian chucked at your comment. Then he snapped his fingers together as if summoning someone to the table. You looked behind you as you heard footsteps coming up from behind. Soon a figure came into view.

" Ah Undertaker, how nice of you to volunteer to help be out server for this evening." Sebastian called out.

" My pleasure Mr. Butler." Undertaker chuckled as he walked out of the shadows.

You clasped your hands over your mouth once you saw Undertaker. You tried your hardest not to laugh at him. There standing beside your table was the Undertaker dressed in a cat maid costume.

" Nyan what would you two like to drink?" Undertaker said. Trying to act like a cat as much as possible.

" I think you know what I have in mind Undertaker." Sebastian smirked.

Undertaker nodded and walked off to get the drinks. You have Sebastian a questioned look, but all you hit in return was a devilish smirk. ' What kind of drink did he order?' You thought. Undertaker wasted no time coming back with the drinks.

" Here you go Nyan Nyan." He said setting down two glasses.

You looked at the liquid that was in the glass. It looked like wine, but didn't Sebastian know that you were too young to have this stuff? You looked up at Undertaker and gave him a questionable look. He looked down and understood what you were mentally asking. Undertaker bent over and whispered in your ear.

" Don't worry dear, it's not really wine. I filled yours up with apple juice." He whispered.

' Apple juice. Really?! They could have at least gave me a Coke! I'm not a little kid!' You thought as you angrily sipped your juice.

" Nyan, what can I get you two to eat?" Undertaker said as he pulled out a pencil and notebook.

" I would like ( Favorite Food) please." You said to Undertaker. Undertaker scribbled it down in his notepad.

Once done Undertaker left without even taking Sebastian's order. You looked over at Sebastian who was smiling widely at you. " Sebastian, why didn't you order anything?" You asked him.

" (Y/N) have you forgotten that I'm a demon? I do not eat human food." He stated.

" Oh yea." You said.

' How did I forget that Sebastian doesn't eat human food?!' You though. ' Arg! I feel stupid now!' You sat there awkwardly after that. Looking down at your hands you twitted your thumb together.

" So (Y/N)." Sebastian broke the silence between the two of you. " You look very pretty in that dress. You should wear fancy things like that more often." He smirked looking you up and down.

" Thank you? However, I'm not rich or anything like your so called young master. Plus I don't want anything to happen to my dress. It's the only dress I have. Also it's sort of uncomfortable that's why I only wear it on occasions" You said sticking out your tongue at the demon.

Sebastian returned your gesture. For the next half hour both Sebastian and you had a silly face war. Romantic right? Soon Undertaker walked in on your little war making it end very quickly.

" Here is your food dear. Please enjoy." Undertaker said placing a plate of your ( favorite food) in front of you.

" Thank you." You said.

Undertaker nodded and left you to eat with Sebastian. You picked up your fork and shoved some of the food into your mouth. It was very delicious. You continued to eat until there was nothing left on your plate.

" That was awesome! Whoever made that did a great job." You said as you set your fork down.

" I'm glad you liked it (Y/N)." Sebastian said

Getting up from his seat, Sebastian walked over to you. He held a hand out to you, and you gladly took it. Sebastian helped you up. You looked up into his eye as he stared into yours. Slowly, without even noticing the two of you stared to lean in closer. Your lips were only inches apart. They almost met until-.

" (Y/N)~! The toilet is clogged again! Please fix it for me~ I ate a terribly large burrito for lunch and I'm now regretting it~!" Grell shouted as he barged into the room.

Both you and Sebastian quickly pulled away. Sebastian glared at the red haired reaper for ruining his moment with you. With a sigh, you walked back to your room and changed out of your dress. You put on some older raggedy clothes so you could fix the stupid toilet for Grell.

' Grell! Why did you have to ruin my perfect moment!' You almost screamed.


	17. Graveyard Madness

Your POV-

You walked slowly in complete darkness. You were blind to your surroundings. Why are you blind at this moment? Undertaker covered your (E/C) eyes with his right hand. Today the both of you were scheduled to have your date. You were clueless on ,where Undertaker was taking you, since you are blind at the moment.

" Undertaker, where are you taking me?" You shouted at him.

" Just a little longer dear we are almost there." He chuckles.

You huffed and continued wondering, what crazy place he was taking you to. After what seemed like hours of walking both Undertaker and you came to a halt. Undertaker then moved his hand away from your eyes letting you see your new surroundings.

" Here we are my dear." He chuckles as he ushered you forward.

You looked at your surroundings and gasped. Undertaker had taken you to a very old graveyard. Most people would say it was creepy, but to you it was just pretty in its own way. Yet still a little creepy.

You then looked to Undertaker, who was wearing a black suit and gray tie. The button of the suit were a dark silver and were shaped like little skulls. He had his hear clipped back so you could see his beautiful green eyes. You averted your eyes from Undertaker and looked around at the beautiful scenery one again.

" It's really pretty Undertaker." You said in awe.

" I'm glad you like it deary. " He smiled and ushered you deeper into the cemetery.

After five minutes of walking the both of you came to a old willow tree surrounded by old gravestones. Underneath the tree was a tall table and two tall chairs. A single dark red rose, placed in a glass vase, stood in the middle of the table. To top it off, the set up was all lit by multiple lanterns.

" U-Undertaker.. It's-"

" This is our dinner date for the evening my lady." He grinned and bowed, offering his hand out to you.

You gladly took it and he guided you to the table. Undertaker pulled out a chair for you as you sat down. He then took the unoccupied seat in front if you and grinned.

" Dinner should arrive soon my lady." He said.

Not too long afterwards Sebastian came out. But this time he looked 'really' different. This time Sebastian was wearing a white bunny suit. You covered your mouth to try and not laugh but it was becoming difficult not to. ' This must be payback for making Undertaker dress like a cat.' You giggled to yourself.

" May I start the two of you off with some drinks." Sebastian said irritated.

" Yes. Two cups of Earl Gray, my fine bunny." Undertaker chuckles.

You giggled as Sebastian's eye twitched. He then left to retrieve the drinks leaving you alone with Undertaker again. You twitted your thumbed not knowing what to say or do now. ' What should I say? I'm so nervous I can't find any words.' You thought.

" I have a nice activity planned for us after the meal my dear." Undertaker said breaking the silence.

" Really? What kind of activity?" You asked.

Undertaker put a finger to his lips and said, " It's a surprise."

You rolled your eye as Sebastian came back with the drinks. He set down both of your glasses and bowed. " The food chosen for tonight will be out in a minute." He said and left once again. Sebastian didn't take long to come back with two plates of warm pasta. He set the plates down in front of you and Undertaker. Taking a bow he left, while muttering something about how itchy the suit was. You giggled and silently took a bite of your food.

" How is your pasta my dear?" Undertake said as he took another bite of his food.

" It's delicious Undertaker!" You said happily.

Undertaker simply nodded and continued eating. Once you both were done eating, you pushed your plate away and looked at Undertaker.

" What are your plans now Undertaker?" You asked curiously.

" We are going to play a little game my dear." He chuckled.

" And that would be?"

Undertaker shot under the table and pulled out two shovels. You looked at him curiously as he gave you one of the shovels. You were about to ask him what was going on until Undertaker interrupted you.

" We are going to dig some graves!" He said excitingly.

" What?!" You yelled.

That night you were stuck digging graves with Undertaker. It wasn't until three in the morning were you able to go home. You plopped down on your bed exhausted from all the digging, and slowly fell asleep. But instead of thinking of graves your mind was focused on the one and only. Undertaker.

Undertaker POV-

I crept into (Y/N)'s room as she slept peacefully in her room. I was quiet not to wake her as I made my way to get sleeping form. ' She is so adorable when she sleeps' I thought to myself. Carefully bending over I kissed ( Y/N)'s forehead. " Goodnight my dear." I mutter and quickly crept out of the room.

I slowly closed the door behind me and walked down the hall. My thought traveled back to my wonderful date with (Y/N). Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted as I was stopped by that wicked spider butler, Claude.

" What is it spider?" I said sternly.

" You will not win (Y/N)'s heart you old reaper. She will be mine and mine alone." He said without any emotion at all.

" We shall see about that Spider. We shall see." I chuckled and continued walking down the dark halls.


	18. A Date with a Prankster

Your POV-

" (Y/N)~ Wake up!" You heard a voice shout out to you.

" Leave me alone Grell. I'm trying to sleep." You groaned as you turned on your side.

Grell then sneakily came up beside your sleeping form, and playfully pushed you off the bed. You yelp and your body crashed to the ground with a big thud. Quickly sitting up you glared at the red haired reaper.

" What the crap was that for?!" You shouted.

" I wanted you to get up." He said.

" Why?! It's.." You trailed off and looked at the clock beside your bed. " Eight in the morning! I don't get up until nine you idiot." She groaned as your hoped back into your bed.

" To bad~ I wanted you to get up early and get ready for out date today~." He sighed dramatically.

That was right, you had completely forgotten about your date with Grell today. You really couldn't believe that you actually forgot after Grell obsessively talked about it all week. However, at the moment you really didn't care. All you wanted was a couple more minute or hours to sleep.

You huffed and turn over on your side, with you'd back now facing Grell. You them closed your eyes to try and fall back asleep. However, Grell would not have it your way. Quickly Grell pushed you off the bed sending you down to the cold, hard, ground below once again. Turning your attention to the perpetrator, you glared draggers ay the red haired reaper. If looks could kill, Grell would be dead.

" Why did you do that again?!" You yelled at him.

" To get your lazy butt out of bed silly~." He winked at you.

" That is the last straw you-, Grrrr!" You growled.

Without even finishing your sentence, you pounced towards Grell, tackling him to the ground. Grell seemed to fan girl at this and let you do what you wanted. This guy was seriously starting to get onto your last nerve.

" Never know you where the forceful type (Y/N)~"

" Shut up Grell!" You screamed at him.

Just before you had the chance to ring the reapers neck, Sebastian entered the room.

" Honestly you two are acting like children." He sighed.

" I'm not a kid! Grell is the turd who woke me up!" You yelled.

" Wait, did you just call me a turd?" Grell asked.

" Yes Grell now shut up before I make you!"

" (Y/N)! Grell! Both of you stop this right now!"

Both Grell and I stopped in our tracks and glanced over at Sebastain.

" Good, now Grell leave the room, while (Y/N) gets ready for her day with you." Sebastian said the last part in disgust.

Sebastian then dragged Grell out if your room and slammed the door on the way out." What crawled up his butt and died?" You sighed. Walking to your closet you grabbed random clothes, and walked into the bathroom to change. Once change you brushed your hair, brushed your teeth, and did anything else you needed to finish getting ready.

Once finished dressing yourself you opened your door to set out. However, when you opened the door a familiar reaper fell down to your feet.

" Grell what the crap are you doing?!" You said crossly.

" Um, I was not listening to you through your door." He smiled innocently.

" Grell!"

~ Time Skip~

At the moment you were being forcefully dragged by Grell. Honestly you had no clue where the two of you were going, but you did know it had to be someplace stupid. You didn't pay attention to your surroundings at all. You just stayed in your own little world as Grell dragged you through the streets, earning many strange looks for surrounding strangers

" Where are you frickin taking me Grell!" You growled.

" My my, (Y/N), you are very moody today. Are you-."

" Grell if you finish that sentence I will murder you!" You interrupted.

" That means you are~"

" Shut up! Now tell me where we are going you idiot!" You growled.

" We are here silly." Grell pointed out.

You stopped for a second, and looked around at your new, yet familiar surroundings. You remembered this place far too well. The tigers, the flamingos, the reptiles, and the spiders, were very familiar. Grell had taken you back to the zoo, where you and the others had been kicked out.

" Grell, what are we going here?! We are never allowed back here! Ever!" You shouted at him.

" That's why we are here~. Lets prank these idiots, who bans the luscious Grell!" He shouted and dragged to into an employee's only entrance.

' This will not end well.' You sighed

~ Time Skip~

" Miss. (L/N), Mr. Sutcliff. Someone is here to bail you out." A cop said opening the prison cell door.

You walked out if the jail cell with Grell trailing behind you. The officer walked the two of you to the main office, where a very unhappy Claude sat. You looked to the ground as the officer took off you handcuffs and shoved you towards Claude.

" There you go you two. I hope you will give them the punishment they deserve Mr. Faustus. These two have broke over a dozen violations." He huffed unhooking Grell's cuffs.

" Yes sir. I will see that the these two will get the punishment they deserve." Claude said glaring at us.

The officer nodded as Claude stood up and ushered Grell and me to the car. I sat in the back seat while Grell took the passages seat next to Claude. You really didn't know where and how Claude learned how to drive, but this was not the time to ask.

" What were the two if you thinking? First you out a thumb tack in the security guards chair, Then you both feed starburst to the elephants making then hyper and trample their trainers. Next you pull down workings pants at the dips- in- dots stand , and stole dip- in -dot's from the same stand. Then you release all the apes from their pins causing chaos. Not to mention Grell taught sex- Ed to a bunch of fourth graders at the turtle sanctuary. Then you both finally get arrested and had to call me to bail the two of you out. Honestly I can't believe you two." Claude sighed angrily.

" We were having fun Claude dear, until that angery cop caught us. Also I did not teach those children about that! I was only explaining that the two turtle were not playing tag!" Grell pouted.

You sighed and sat back in your seat. In all honestly you had one of the funniest day of your life. Except for getting arrested. All in all it was pretty awesome hanging with Grell today. You smiled and slowly began to close your eyes replaying your day in your head, until Grell voice made you snap out if your daze.

" ( Y/N) I have one more surprise for you!" He cooed.

" And what would that be Grell?" You asked.

" A kiss~" he says puckering his lips.

Suddenly the car came to a holt. Both Grell and I looked at Claude confused. Before we could say a word, Claude shoved Grell out of the passages seat and onto the ground outside.

" Hey what was that for?!" Grell yelled as he looked up at Claude.

" I think we all have had enough of your shenanigans for today Grell. So now you will walk home." Claude said.

He then slapped the passenger door and quickly drove away. You could hear Grell yelling at the both of you to come back. Turning your head, you looked out of the back widow watching Grell desperately try to catch up the two if you.

' Poor Grell." You sighed relaxing into your seat.

OMG I'm really sorry I have not updated in such a long time! School, essays, studying, and chores have kept me busy! Bit to mention I had no clue what to do fid Grell's date! Anyway I hope you liked it!

Comment, Fav, Follow? Please~?


	19. Spiders are Smashing

Your POV-

You sat on the passenger side of the car as Claude drove us home. You two had lost Grell twenty minutes ago, and honestly you had no clue where Claude was going. He had missed the turn to your house and was now driving in all the wrong direction.

" Claude, where are you taking us? You know we missed the turn to my has over an hour ago." You asked him raising an eyebrow.

" Well the day is still young, and it seems that Grell has ruined your day so instead of having my date with you another day, I think I am make my day today. " He said coolly

" Awe Claude that's. Sweet?" You smiled kindly. ' Finally I will be over with all this date crap!' You shouted happily in your mind.

After what seemed like hours of driving you both arrived to the place Claude had chosen for his date with you. Before exiting the car he carefully placed a blindfold over your ( E/C) eyes. " C-Claude what's with the blindfold?" You accidentally stuttered out. Silence filled the car as you wondered what happened to the spider demon. However that question was answered as soon as you felt a trickle of hot breath on your neck. " You will see (Y/N). You will see." Claude whispered in your ear making you shiver and blush.

You felt Claude tug you out of the car and lead you forward. Honestly you were terrified. What would Claude do to you? Why are you blindfolded? Will he do something terrible to you? Nothing seemed to solve these questions that flooded your mind. Suddenly you felt a slight tug at you blindfold loosening the knot. Slowly opening your eyes the light of the sun blinded you for mere your eyes adjusted to the light you gasped. You guessed Claude had known your date with Grell was not going to go well so he had already made a beautiful picnic. You turned around looking up and Claude smiling.

" Claude it's beautiful! Just like that picnic we had a few months ago."

" Well if I remember correctly we both agreed to have another wonderful picnic together. So I thought the time was right for another." He said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

" That's nice Claude." You said as you sat down on the picnic blanket.

Claude secretly flashed you a smile and day down beside you looking up into the sunset.

* Time Skip*

Claude's POV

(Y/N) and I had spend almost three hours together eating, drinking tea, and watching the stars. However our time together soon came to a close when dear little (Y/N) fell asleep. With a sigh I packed up our things and carefully lifted her up in my arms. After putting everything in the car, I places her in the passenger seat.

The drive was long, and about half way though it the girl to my right began to wake. I glanced over to see her rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. " C-Claude where are we?" She asked sleepily. I looked to her and smirked.

" We are almost home." I replied.

She simply nodded and looked towards the road ahead. (Y/N) seemed to be thinking really hard about something. Glancing her way, I coughed to get her attention.

" Whats wrong (Y/N)?" I asked.

" Oh it's nothing Claude. Hey do you wanna do something fun?" She smiled as I rose an eyebrow.

" Fun?"

" Yea why don't we mess with the others! Just follow my lead." She winked.

Like any other man or demon in my situation, I nodded. About twenty minutes later we finally drove into the drive-way of (Y/N)'s house. I got out if the car and like the gentleman I am; I let little (Y/N) out of the car. She rushed towards the door and gracefully ring the doorbell. To my dismay Michaelis was the one to open the door.

" Ah (Y/N) you and Faustus are finally home. " He spat my name and let us in. " So where have you two been fir the past five hours. Sutcliff came home hours ago screaming that you both left him on the side of a freeway."

" Well Claude thought it was best that we would have some alone time and have his date today." (Y/N) smirked. 'So this was her plan. To mess with the idiots head for her own enjoyment. Heh I like it.' I chuckled to myself.

" Really now?" Michaelis started raising an eyebrow at me." What did you both do?"

" Oh nothing much~" She said then faked a yawn. " It's pretty late and I'm very tired. Tootles~" And with that (Y/N) retreated to her room.

After ( Y/N) left Michaelis glared at me. I glared back but with an evil smirk apon my face. Suddenly without any warning I was bashed into the closest wall.

" Whst the hell did you do you sniveling spider." Michaelis growled.

" Oh nothing just a nice picnic." I smirked.

Michaelis continued to growl and let go of me. If course he didn't believe me but oh we'll. what I said was true it was only a picnic and nothing more. Even if I wished it was more.

Sebastian POV:

I left to go wash the dishes in the kitchen. That Faustus makes me so furious. Though I know he was telling the truth. If he did do anything more to (Y/N) I would have been able to tell.

" Ah spider!" I heard ( Y/N) scream from her bedroom along with a loud crash. ' It's probably Claude watching (Y/N) in her sleep once again.' Rushing to ( Y/N)'s room I was the first at the scene. There (Y/N) was standing in the middle of the room with a very thick book in her hands. Soon Undertaker and Grell came to my side trying to comprehend what we were seeing.

" Dont worry I killed it guys!" (Y/N) shouted happily. " No more spider. And may I say, that was a big one!"

My heart stopped. Claude was dead. He was finally gone. This so so wonderful! Now (Y/N) will be mine. I can easily beat Grell in the romance department bit Undertaker will be a bit hard. However I will have to all to me. This is working out perfectly.

" ( Y-Y/N). You know that spider was Claudey poo right?" Grell said pointing a shaky hand at the squished spider.

" W-What?!" She screamed. " Oh lord I killed Claude! Why cruel world!"

Yes everything was sorta going according to plan. However my little glimmer of light ended as quickly as it came. Claude was now beside me raising an eyebrow at everyone.

" What is going on?" He said.

" Oh poo. I was so happy but now I'm disappointed. We though you had finally kicked the bucket. It look as though you didn't. Oh well~" Grell pouted.

" Grell!" Everyone shouted at the idiot reaper.

Hey guys! I'm really sorry I'm so late updating this! It's just a lot has been going on and I have been really busy! I hope you will all understand!

Comment, Fav, Follow? Pwease?


	20. Run

Your POV-

You sat on the couch all alone watching TV. Thankfully, since you were alone you got to choose what you would watch. So you decided to watch Full House. You would always watch Full House with your parents, when you were a little girl. Your family was so close back then. Now you never see them. Ever since they got a promotion, they are never home. Leaving you all alone with only your memories of happier times.

Suddenly a loud knock came from the door. " I got it." You said shouted. Slowly you made your way to the door and opened it.

"Is this the (L/N) residence?" A police officer asked.

"Y-yes?"

"Does that mean you are (Y/N)?" The police man raised an eyebrows.

" Y-Yes?"

The officer nodded giving my a sincere look before handing me a letter. " This is for you ma'am." He then tipped his hat and left.

Raising an eyebrow, I turned and shut the door before heading to the couch. I sat down and looked at the paper envelope in my hand. The person how sent it was unknown, but by the look of the stamp it was from some sort of agency.

" What could this be?" I asked no one in particular.

I opened the letter and began to read. Each sentence made me want to scream and cry. It couldn't be possible could it? I mean how could it, I was just talking to them the other day.

Setting down the letter I cupped my hands over my mouth trying to hold back the tears. I could hear the others come into the room, but I did not acknowledge their presents. Feeling the couch dip a little, I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder.

" What's wrong deary? You look like you have seen a ghost." Undertakers said worriedly.

" Yea what is wrong (Y/N)? You look so pale.. And might I say this shade does not flatter you at all." Grell commented earning a whack in the head by Claude.

" Guys... Something terrible has happened... My parents.. They.. They're dead.." You choked out.

They all stared at you worried. You held in your tears, but their stares were not helping one bit. So you did the only logical thing at that moment. Run. You picked yourself up, and cliched your fists before running past the group. You ran out the door with tear trailing behind you.

'Mom, dad, why? Why did you have to leave me? What am I suppose to do?' You thoughts screamed out.

You didn't care anymore. All you could do was keep running, and wait until you were finally tired. Ignoring all the sights and sound around you, everything went in slow motion. However, the last thing you remember hearing was a horn from a eighteen wheeler.

You felt nothing as the world went black.


	21. The End has a New Beginning

Slowly, your mind awoke from its unconscious state. Everything was dark, but the faint sound of a heart monitor beeping echoed though out the room. You struggled to open your eyes, but once you managed to open them the first thing you saw was a white room. A hospital room as a matter of fact. A long groan was let heard from across the room as you turned your head to see Sebastian, Claude, Undertaker, and Grell all seated on a single hospital couch. Sebastian was the first to lift his head to look at you. To his surprise you had finally awaken from you short coma. Quickly he lifted himself up from his seat and rushed towards you.

" ( Y/N)! Your awake!" He said.

" What happened?" You groaned.

Grell was the second to rush to your bedside. " You took the new of your parents death rather horribly. You rushed out the door and got hit my a large truck my dear." He sighed.

" Your lucky to be alive. What were you think? How could you just run into the road like that." Claude said as he came up to your bedside. " You worried us all."

" I'm sorry guys. It was just hard you know. Even if they always left fir months and months and I rarely die then. They were still my parents." You signs looking up at the ceiling.

" It's alright deary. Just get some rest. Even if you have been out for two days, you must still be tired." Undertaker said kindly.

You simply nodded before drifting back to sleep.

* Time skip one week later*

You have finally been discharged from the hospital. The guys have all been chipping in to help you. Since you are still recovering they know things can be a but hard for you at the moment. Sebastian and Claude would clean the house, even though they already did that before you got hurt. Undertaker and Grell would take turns helping you walk around the house, while your trying to get your strength back. You knew they were worried for you. Usually your very strange and independent, but seeing you so weak at the moment is strange for them.

Deep down you know they truly cared for you. Much more than just a friend as a matter of fact. Deep down you had those same feelings too. You liked your new friend much more than just friends. You loved them. But you knew you couldn't love all of them as intimate partners. You had to choose only one of your dear friends to pursue. This was the toughest decision you have ever had to make. The biggest question is, who will you choose?

There was Sebastian the loyalist of them all. He was sly, down right sexy, and does everything to the best of his ability. Any black butler Fangirls would die to be in your place. Just like in Black butler he has a dark and sadistic side to him. However, this is what made Sebastian, well Sebastian. Both you and many other fan girls in the world lived him as he is. One hell of a butler.

Then there was Claude. Honestly you have no clue about Claude. Fan girl and boys have dubbed him as a bit of a creeper. Yes you have caught him watching you while you sleep from time, but that was just Claude. Yes he can be a creepy yet a handsome pedo pervert. But he was your pedo pervert. Even if that does sound wrong in many ways.

Undertaker on the other hand was very kind and a bit strange. Yes he liked to burry anything he found dead on the side of the road, saying he needed to make coffins for them. Though it's the thought that counts? Right? He was a sweet reaper and he did make really good dog bone shaped cookies. Plus, that day you spent with him was amazing even if you were sick in bed. He made things in the house very calm and relaxing. There is no reason as to why you didn't love him with all your heart.

Finally there was Grell. A extremely flamboyant reaper that was secretly bisexual. Even though he preferred men, which mainly included Sebastian, he somehow showed affection for you as well. Of course his affection didn't go unnoticed because of Grell just simply being Grell. Though this didn't change your comparison fir the reaper. He was fun to be around and easy to have a heart to heart conversation with. Especially if it included men. Like all the others their was numerous ways you fell for them each. But now the big question is which will you choose?

This question kept ranting though your head. No matter how hard you tried you couldn't decide. You loved them all, but you had to choose one. If ti don't choose one they may end up fighting each other to the death like in all those fanfictions on Quotev! You couldn't let that happen. Expects lot because the ending were always a bit crappy. In the end they fall fir the one who wins! Who does that?! It was now or never, you had to choose.

" Guys I have an announcement." You said picking yourself up from your seat on the couch. After reaching your brain you can to the best conclusion.

" I know you all like-like me. And I know I have to come to a deviation in who to choose. I can be selfish like that girl from Uta no Prince sama! I have to choose one if you before it gets crazy! I choose...

.

.

.

.

Neither one of you." You said cooly.

" What?! I though you were going to choose one of use and be all living dovey and stuff like those fanfictions I read from your computer history." Grell pouted.

" Yes this is quite confusing." Claude said while pushing up his glasses.

" Well honestly. I do love you all, but none if you have proven yourself worthy of my love!" You said.

" Hiw is that my lady?" Sebastian asked.

" Well yea, you took care of me, helped me, an became my friend, but neither of you have shown me what I'm truly looking for."

" And what you that be?" Undertaker chimed in.

" That me dear is something you must find out in your own." You says proudly.

Suddenly the room began to shake. The wallpaper was tearing apart and the room began to swirl. Soon nothing was left bit an empty house as you, Sebastian, Claude, Undertaker, and Grell were all sucked into a portal. The only thing that guys were thinking of as they were transported was of you.

Sebastain POV;

' I...'

Claude's POV:

' Will..'

Undertaker's POV:

'Gain..'

Grell's POV:

" (Y/N)'s...'

Sebastain, Claude, Undertaker, Grell's POV:

' LOVE!'

The End.. For Now!

Hey guys merry Christmas! Even if you don't celebrate Christmas think of this as a gift to you! Now don't panic! This is the end fir Monster's Can Love Too, but don't you fret! There will be a sequel! Right after I post this I will post a discs met containing all the information about the sequel!


End file.
